What if?
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: What if you don't date your castmates,but somehow you fall in love with your coworker?What if he is dating someone,but he likes you too?What if things get even more complicated?MONCHELE.My first fanfic ever.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of filming Glee season 3 and Lea has really changed since Glee Tour 2011 ended .Lea had broken her long term relationship with Theo Stockman,but she was over it because she didn't feel anything for him since last year,she didn't even know why she hadn't broke up with him earlier,she never had that butterflies in stomach or sparkles while kissing,she just felt safe with him but their relationship got in a routine and then Lea knew that it was the time to break up with him.

Lea knew that people shipped her with some of her castmates,some of Finchel shippers wanted her to date Cory-Cory Monteith – her best friend on Glee ,they have flirted some times,but that' s all,she never let it go too far because she knows that Cory can make every girl fall for him and that he isn't ready for real relationship,he is just sleeping with beautiful women,but ,actually, Lea doesn't date her castmates,what if they break up?It may destroy the show,but why is she thinking about it?

* * *

><p>Cory went off of his trailer and saw her. Lea was sitting in her chair with a cup of coffee. She looked as the same Lea,But she was a bit different,something has changed – she had the same eyes,but the sparkle in them,it was different,the same smile,but it was different,but was it good or not?<p>

"Lea, you look strange,are you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine.I'm just thinking how fast the time goes,better tell how are doing you?"

"Nothing has changed",he didn't want to tell her his biggest secret it just wasn't the right time now.

"Lea,Cory,see you in fifteen minutes in the choir room,you're filming your first scene together in season 3" Ryan told them.

* * *

><p>Cory was waiting in the choir room for Lea and he was thinking about her,he couldn't stop thinking about her,but why?Yeah,they're best friends,but why did he think about her smile,her eyes,her beautiful eyes?Friends does that?Or maybe they were more than friends?No,Lea donesn't date her coworkers,it' s a serious rule to her,but Cory...If Cory had a chance he'd ask Lea to a date the first time he met her,he really likes her,from the first sight,but he doesn't even think about chance that they could ever be like together.<p>

"Lea,here you are!So you know,you tell Finn you love him,he tells you he loves you too,and then you two kiss,so,let' s get started!",Ryan was yelling.

"5,4,3,2,1,START!"

"I love you,Finn"

"I love you too,Rach"

Lea started kissing Cory.

"CUT" Ryan yelled out.

Lea continued kissing him. She didn't know what the hell was she doing but it just felt so good and he was kissing her back,so ,if he kissed her back,does that means that he likes her?But the hardest thing for Lea was to admit herself that she liked Cory.

"CUT" Ryan yelled again .

"Excuse me," Lea said as she walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Cory was in his trailer,he was sitting on the coach and thinking about their kiss. Lea kissed him,there was no way she didn't hear Ryan,but he kissed her back,does that means he likes her more than he thinked he does?Cory' s phone started ringing and the caller was Katie Cassidy,they met each other while they were shooting their movie,now they were a couple,Katie was his girlfriend now for four months,Cory knew that he just can't sleep around all his life hoping that some day he will ask his dream girl to a date so he met Katie,and then he stopped sleeping around, but people still thinks he hasn't because it' s a secret that he is dating Katie.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh,sorry," Lea said as she ran into Cory.

"Wait,I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"You serious?The kiss."

"I didn't hear Ryan," Lea lied.

"Don't even try lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You are!But know what?I did.I Heard Ryan yelling!" Cory said as he walked to his trailer. Lea followed him.

"Why?Why did you kiss me back?" Lea asked him.

"I've liked you since we first met",Lea' s eyes looked surprised " Just forget about it.",he said and get into his trailer.

Lea was staring into Cory trailer' s door for some minutes when she walked in.

"What are you doing here?You don't date costars." Cory said.

"I've changed my mind since yesterday ,I do." Lea was smiling,after a few moments they were passionately kissing and minutes later they were half naked on Cory' s coach.

"I just can't wait longer." Lea said as she took off Cory' s jeans.

* * *

><p>"Cory,open the door!" Cory heard voice he recognized.<p>

"Who is she?" Lea asked Cory.

"Umm,she is a friend of mine. Let' s get dressed. Fast."

A few moments later Cory let the blonde come in and when she got there she kissed him. On his lips.

"I think we have practiced our scene enough." Lea said as she walked out of his trailer.

Cory finally said "Hi" to his girlfriend.

"Any plans for this evening?" She asked him.

"Not yet" He responsed.

"Meet you in my place at seven" Katie said as she left.

Cory couldn't think about Katie. He was thinking about the brunette he just had sex with. He just cheated on Katie,but it felt so right,like Lea was made for him,but he couldn't continue this. He really liked Lea,but he couldn't continue cheating on Katie.

* * *

><p>Lea was in her trailer. She was really upset becouse Cory didn't tell her he was dating someone. She was thinking about all that Cory-Katie stuff when she heard a knock on her door.<p>

"Come in,"she said " oh,want to tell me something?" She told Cory as he walked in.

"Lea,I have a girlfriend. Katie Cassidy.I really like you,but you were dating that Theo and I just had to find someone.I really don't want to hurt her,Lea,this was a mistake. It shouldn't happen."

"What?Are you calling me a mistake?Before twenty minutes you told me you like me,now I'm a mistake?Know what?Get out of my trailer!It was the first time in my life when I did something really from heart,but for you it was a mistake!Get out of here." Lea yelled at him and started crying. Did she really liked him so much?

"I'm really sorry,Lea,I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did."

"I didn't mean that all so."

"I know what you wanted to say."

As Cory left Lea continued to cry , she had never cried that hard. She really liked him, but he called her a mistake.

* * *

><p>It was the first time in Cory's life when he didn't know what to do. He liked Lea , but he was dating Katie. Cory knows that he started dating her just because Lea was dating Theo,but now she doesn't,she is single. He knows, he still likes her , even more since yesterday. But he couldn't hurt Katie. She wouldn't forgive him if she would ever know what Cory did with Lea,she would be really hurt. He knew that Katie kinda loves him. But he…he is in love with Lea Michele since 2009.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was two months since they started filming Glee season 3. She was still in love with Cory. Everyday she had to be in the same room with Cory , her feelings for him grew up. Cory was still dating Katie if what they have is dating. Cory isn't over Lea. Now the Glee cast is having a two month filming celebrating party.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Lea asked Dianna.<p>

"You look really great. But if you won't hurry we will be late!"

"Sorry, Di , you know. I want Cory to see what he has lost. "

"LEA, he is such a jerk. You can have any guy in the world , but you want only him. I don't understand you. "

" Have you ever been in love with someone that much? "

"No..Okay, if you want to show him your fabolous look we have to hurry!"

* * *

><p>Lea walked in the club. Everyone was looking at her. She wore black lace minidress, high heeled pumps , her hair looked wild, but gorgeous. Lea saw how everyone looked at her - Mark , Chord, Darren , everyone,girls too. Lea couldn't see the person she wanted to see. Then she finally saw Cory. He was with Katie. What the heck was she doing here? This was Glee cast party. She wasn't in the cast. Lea walked away. Her plan failed. But Lea didn't see how Cory looked at her, when he finally saw her. He glanced at her for few seconds, til Katie started talking to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Naya found Lea at the bar.<p>

"Why are you drinking,sweetie?"

"I'm not drinking. It's just my first glass of wine." Lea was lying.

" Lea,I can see you're upset about something."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone, please.."

* * *

><p>"Lea Michele!" Lea heard someone screaming. "Oh no," she thought to herself.<p>

"Hi, you really look gorgeous tonight! I can't believe I'm saying this to woman who has to kiss my boyfriend."

"Hello. Thanks, you look great too. " Lea responsed Katie. Did she just say it?

"Cory, come , look who I met! " Katie was yelling.

"Hello. " Lea was cold.

"Hi." Cory said.

" Oh, I have to see Chris. " Lea said as she walked away from the man she loved and his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Lea walked out of the club. She started crying. She couldn't control herself. Lea heard someone walking.<p>

"Yeah , thursday , at six o'clock? Thank you very much."

Lea knew who it was. It was Cory' s voice. She couldn't let him see her like this. She tried to stop crying. It was too late.

"Lea?" He asked as he saw her silouette in the dark.

"Leave me alone."

"What' s up with you? Are you okay?" He came closer.

"I'm okay. Go. You have to be with Katie."

"Stop, Lea. I need to help you."

" I don't need your help. " She stood up. The distance between them was really small.

"Lea." Cory said. Then he saw her just like two months before. Her eyes, her hair, her lips. He leaned down and kissed her.

As Lea broke this kiss she said " No, you have hurt me enough. Don't try to touch me anymore. Go and live you life with that Katie. You can't get me whenever you want! " Lea walked back in the club.

This time she left him.

* * *

><p>Lea continiued drinking. Then she saw Cory. She tried not to focus on him, but she couldn't. He was kissing with Katie. How could he?<p>

It was too much for her. She went on stage.

"Hello everybody!I want to sing you all a song. " Lea said in the microphone. "I cried for you. Can you?" She asked the band.

_You're beautiful so silently _  
><em>It lies beneath a shade of blue <em>  
><em>It struck me so violently <em>  
><em>When I looked at you <em>

_But others pass, the never pause, _  
><em>To feel that magic in your hand <em>  
><em>To me you're like a wild rose <em>  
><em>They never understand why <em>

_I cried for you _  
><em>When the sky cried for you <em>  
><em>And when you went <em>  
><em>I became a hopeless drifter <em>  
><em>But this life was not for you <em>  
><em>Though I learned from you, <em>  
><em>That beauty need only be a whisper<em>

"She is totally drunk." Chris whispered into Amber' s ear.

_I'll cross the sea for a different world, _  
><em>With your treasure, a secret for me to hold <em>

_In many years they may forget _  
><em>This love of ours or that we met, <em>  
><em>They may not know <em>  
><em>how much you meant to me. <em>

_I cried for you _  
><em>And the sky cried for you, <em>  
><em>And when you went <em>  
><em>I became a hopeless drifter. <em>  
><em>But this life was not for you, <em>  
><em>Though I learned from you, <em>  
><em>That beauty need only be a whisper <em>

_Without you now I see, _  
><em>How fragile the world can be <em>  
><em>And I know you've gone away <em>  
><em>But in my heart you'll always stay. <em>

_I cried for you _  
><em>And the sky cried for you, <em>  
><em>And when you went <em>  
><em>I became a hopeless drifter. <em>  
><em>But this life was not for you, <em>  
><em>Though I learned from you, <em>  
><em>That beauty need only be a whisper <em>  
><em>That beauty need only be a whisper<em>

"Oh my god. She is amazing singer, Cory. But don't you think it sounded a bit personal?" Katie tried to talk with Cory. He was still looking at stage. He had eye contact with Lea.

"Cory? "

"Yeah, maybe. " Of course it was. Lea was drunk. She sang to him. Cory knew that this song was for him. He knew that he was such a jerk to her. He told her she is a mistake, then he kissed her, and finally he got back to his girlfriend. He wouldn't even deserve Lea.

* * *

><p>"Lea, it' s enough to drink." Dianna tried to stop Lea from that wine bottle.<p>

"Why? Why he kissed me? He doesn't even know how it hurts to me."

"He is a jerk, Lea. Now we are going home. Just say goodbye to everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to put something from Katie Melua,becouse she is my favourite singer :D So,please review. It means a world to me becouse it is my first fanfic and I don't use english in my everyday life (:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm feeling so bad, Dianna. I'm having hangover now for four days. "

"Okay, you were totally drunk that night. I'm feeling bad too."

"Why?"

"I'm having menstruation. I'm totally stressed out. "

"Oh, I haven't had them since july." , Lea responsed and after a while started talking again "Oh no. Since july. It's two months . What's up with me?"

"Lea,have you had sex in these two months?"

" Since I broke up with Theo I... Cory. First day of shooting season 3 , he later told me that was mistake..."

"I'm going to buy you a pregnancy test. I'll be back in ten minutes." As Dianna said these words she walked out of Lea's flat.

Lea was just sitting there. What if she was pregnant? No, this cannot be happening with her. If she was pregnant... How will she tell Cory? Will she? No, maybe she was just sick. Yeah, she was just sick, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Lea asked Dianna.<p>

"Sorry, traffics. So take it. You know what to do. I'll wait for you here."

"I'm scared. I can't do this. What if I am pregnant?"

"Lea, you are strong. Do this."

* * *

><p>Lea and Dianna both were sitting in Lea's bedroom. They were looking on the ground where Lea had put her pregnancy test. Two minutes left. Lea was thinking about how to tell Cory if she was pregnant. Maybe she shouldn't ?<p>

It was the time.

" I can't look." Lea told Dianna.

"You have to, Lea."

It was positive. Lea was pregnant. And father was Cory. Guy she loved the most, but who is dating someone not Lea.

Lea was crying.

"It can't be happening. There should be mistake."

"Lea, you have to be happy."

"Happy? Cory said it was a mistake! My baby won't ever have a father!I'll be alone!"

"Lea, I will be your child's father. You won't be alone.I will always be there for you,Lea.

"Thanks, Di. I have to visit doctor. I have to be 100% sure before I tell him. If I will. "

* * *

><p>Lea was walking home after doctor's appointment. Her phone rang.<p>

"How it was?" Dianna asked.

"I'm pregnant. Two months."

"Lea, congratulations! You are going to have a baby! Don't be sad. It's the best thing in life is giving birth to someone!"

* * *

><p>Lea is hiding her pregnancy from anyone except Dianna and Jon for two more was a beautiful day in november.<p>

"Lea, how are you feeling?" Dianna asked Lea while they had a little break from filming.

"I'm fine. I just want to eat all the time. "

"It's normal. Pregnant women always want to eat more."

"I'm what will happen in next months? How big I will be if I'll eat like this?"

"Lea, you eat for two."

"What? Lea, are you pregnant? Yes, you are. I heard your conversation. Why you didn't tell me? I wouldn't let you break up with me!"

"Theo?What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Answer me about your pregnancy!" He walked closer her.

"I am pregnant." After Lea saying these words Theo started kissing her. Cory came in. No one saw him. It hurt like a hell for seeing Lea kissing with Theo again, even he is dating Katie.

" Stop, Theo."

"Why? We are going to have a baby! We will be family!"

"NO. You are not the father."

"What?How fast did you find someone else?You are kind a slut!" After saying these words Theo slapped Lea. He couldn't resist himself.

"Dude this was absolutely rude!" Cory suddently yelled at Theo while Lea was crying.

"Wow, what I see! Are you now her boyfriend?"

"I just saw how bad you were to her!"

"That's not your business!" Theo said as he pushed Cory away. Cory followed Theo. Then suddently Theo hit Cory. Cory hit him back. Theo fell off the ground. Everyone was looking at them. Lea was still crying. Now Cory knew she was pregnant. What is she going to do?

"And now get out of here!" Cory said as Theo stood up.

* * *

><p>"Lea, are you pregnant?" Cory asked Lea, who was lying on the ground and crying.<p>

"Yes." As Lea said these words she fainted.

"Lea, LEA?" Cory was yelling. "Someone call 911!Lea,wake up!Lea!"

Cory took Lea from the ground as Lea opened her eyes.

"Thanks god, Lea. Who shall I call? You have to go to the hospital so they can take care of you and your baby."

"Our." After saying these words Lea fainted again.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT?" Cory said as medicians took Lea from his arms. First of all, he was shocked that Lea was pregnant, but now she said it is his baby? Lea was expecting his baby. It is serious. Cory knew that there was only one person that could explain this. Dianna - Lea's best friend.

* * *

><p>"I'm not telling you anything about Lea!" Dianna said.<p>

"You have to! TELL ME! " Cory was yelling.

"You are dating Katie, stop hurting Lea!"

"You think I shouldn't know about her pregnancy? She is expecting my baby!"

"I know that you shouldn't sleep with Lea when you're dating someone else, you shouldn't tell her she was a mistake, you shouldn't let her fall for you and then leave her!"

" I wasn't single when she fall for me.''

"She didn't know it. You let her. And then you hurt her! Why? Why you gave her hope that you two could be together ?"

"Becouse I love her!" Dianna looked suprised. He sat down.

"I just... My brain says I have to forget about Lea, I have to continue my relationship with Katie."

"But you heart?" Dianna asked.

"My heart... It wants me to be with Lea all my life. I love her."

"I don't understand. If you love her. Why you don't break up with Katie? "

"I'm scared. What if Lea doesn't love me. What if we break up? With Katie I have stability. I know she loves me."

"But you.. You don't love her."

"She is great, but... I love Lea. "

" Cory, Lea loves you too. She is having your baby! Stop being afraid ! Let's drive to the hospital. "

* * *

><p>"Lea? " Cory said as he walked in Lea's hospital room.<p>

"Please go. You don't have to be here. If I'm carrying your baby doesn't mean you have to be with me. I'll be fine."

"Lea, no," Cory came close to her bed where she was lying "I want to apologize you. You didn't deserve any of that pain I caused you. But I have to tell you the truth. Remember that day when we first met? Two and a half year ago. I was waiting for my audition for Glee when you came out of the room. You quickly looked at me and said "Hello". Then you as quick as you came out, you went back in the room." Lea smiled. She remembered that day. The man who played piano failed and she wanted to start again. She went out of the audition room and saw Cory. He looked very sympathetic.

"It was the moment I fell in love with you. But then you started dating. I knew I had no chance to be with you. You weren't dating costars plus you were dating your perfect broadway match, so I started dating Katie. But then. Then you broke up with him. You were single. But I was still too afraid to tell you about my true feelings for you. I lost hope for being with you someday. But then. That kiss on first day of shooting Glee season 3. It changed my life. The next day. It was one of the best days in my life. I was with woman I love. But I damaged everything. My fear of something going wrong came again. But then again. Two month celebration party. You looked stunning. I just couldn't control myself. But you let me get back to the earth. Till today I lived my life in routine. But today. It changed my life again. When I saw Theo kissing you. I felt so jealous. But then. It was too much for me. I'm sorry if our brawl made you feel bad. I love you, Lea. And I know you love me. "

Lea had tears in her eyes. Those were the sweetest words someone ever had said her. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. They were kissing very hard and passionately when doctor came in.

"Excuse me, " doctor said as he saw them. "Lea, you have to quit your vegan diet. If you won't you may have to visit hospital like this more. And I'm very sorry for interrupting you but Lea has to sleep. You can come after at least two hours. "

Lea gave him a final kiss before he leaves." I love you. " she whispered ionto his ear. "I love you too." he told her and left the room.

* * *

><p>When Cory left Lea's room he saw the whole Glee cast except just some people. Cory knew what to do. He had to see Katie. Tell her they are over. Tell her everything. Tell her that Lea is excepting his baby. He went to the elevator where he met Darren.<p>

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to see Katie, see you later." Cory went in the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Katie, we have to talk."<p>

"About what?"

"I need to tell you something."

Silence.

"You can tell me everything, dear."

"I cheated on you."

"WHAT?"

"Before four months. I'm so sorry. "

"WHO?WHO WAS THAT BITCH?"

" This was only my fault. "

" I asked WHO!"

" Lea. "

" I knew it. That night. Your two month filming celebration party. You both were out for some minutes. And later that song. " She started crying.

"I'm so sorry. I am really sorry. I know that you can get much better man than me. "

" You are breaking up with me? "

" You want to continue this relationship? "

" Everyone does mistakes. You won't cheat on me again, right?"

" You don't understand. She is pregnant. Actually, I'm very very sorry for saying it to you, but I love her. "

" You love her? " She was crying harder.

" I'm so sorry. " he said before she slapped her.

" Leave me now. We will never see each other. I loved you but you broke everything. Go. "

* * *

><p>Lea woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw Darren and Chris.<p>

"Hey guys, don't you know where is Cory?" Lea asked.

" He went to see Katie. " Darren replied. He didn't know about all the drama that happened today. He didn't know that Lea and Cory got together today.

"What? I knew he will hurt me again. Please leave. "

* * *

><p>" What did you do?" Chris asked Darren.<p>

" I just told Lea where Cory was. "

" Don't you know that Lea and Cory got together today? Now she thinks he is with Katie again! "

" I'm so sorry... "

* * *

><p>Cory went in Lea's hospital room with a bunch of white roses , as Lea likes. Empty.<p>

"Excuse me, " he told some nurse " where is the woman that was here today?"

" At home. Doctor let her go. "

Cory didn't understand this. Why Lea didn't tell him before she go home?

He called her. She didn't answer.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to New York. I can't stay here. "<p>

"Are you sure Lea? You can still change your mind. " Dianna told her.

" No, Cory went back to Katie. I need to have a break. He told me he loved me and now he went to Katie. Typical Cory. "

" Then bye, Lea "

"Bye Di. I hope you'll visit me. " Lea hugged her and went to gate for plane to New York city.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Cory went to Lea's house. Lea wasn't at home. She didn't answer her phone. Cory was stressed. What if something happened with Lea? After searching for Lea for two hours he decided to call Dianna.

" Hey, don't you know where is Lea? "

" No. " She lied.

"Oh my god. I'm so worried about her. I haven't seen her since I left her in the hospital for an hour. I just went to tell Katie that our relationship is over, I bought white roses and engagement ring for Lea . But then Lea was gone. She isn't at home, she isn't answering her phone. I don't know what to do. "

"Wait. You went to Katie becouse you had to break up with her? "

"Of course! I got together with Lea and it was the right time to end mine and Katie's relationship. "

"Oh my god... " Dianna felt so bad. Lea went to New York just becouse Cory went to Katie, but he wanted just to break up with her.

"What's wrong with you, Dianna? " Cory answered.

"Cory. I know where she is. She thought you went to Katie as your girlfriend. Then Lea went to... "

" Went where? "

" New York. "

" Why you didn't tell me? When? "

" I'm so sorry. Her plane is in air now. "

Cory hung up.

* * *

><p>Cory was in airport.<p>

" I need a ticket to next flight to New York. "

" Only next morning, sir. "

" No flights this evening? "

" No. You are taking a ticket for next morning flight? "

" Yes. " Cory bought the ticket.

* * *

><p>Cory landed in New York.<p>

He took a taxi and gave Lea's parents house adress to driver.

"Please, drive as fast as possible. " He told the driver.

* * *

><p>Edith Sarfati heard a knock on her door. She went to see who is there. She opened the door and saw the man her daughter was talking about yesterday. Lea told her that he is a total yerk.<p>

" I need to see Your daughter. "

" She isn't here. " Edith replied.

" I know she is. " Cory saw Lea's lugagge.

" I think You have to go. " Edith was cold.

"I'm very sorry for doing this, I know that You won't ever like me after me doing this, but I really love Your daughter and I have to talk with her. " Cory walked in their house and went upstairs. He went to Lea's room. He walked in.

"GO AWAY! " Lea yelled at him.

" I'm not going anywhere. Why did you left me? "

" Why did you go to see Katie? "

" I told her everything ! About you, us . I told her that there is only one woman I love. "

" And she forgave you? "

" That woman are you Lea, you know it. I swear I just broke up with her. I had to do this. Lea . "

" You two were just talking? "

" No. There was a bit of yelling . " Lea smiled. She ran into Cory's hands. He catched her. They kissed.

" I love you Lea. "

" I love you Cory. " While Lea said these words she felt something with her ring finger. Cory had put a ring on it. Golden, with diamond - not too big, not too small.

"Cory? " He got on one knee.

" Lea Michele Sarfati, will you marry me? "

" What if we break up? "

" If we are together after all we have had, you thing something can break us? "

" Yes, " Cory looked upset " I say yes. I will marry you, Cory Allan Monteith. " Lea had tears in her eyes.

Cory hugged her . They kissed again.

" Oh... "

" What happened Lea?" Cory immediately focused on her.

" Our baby... " Lea started.

" It is coming? " Cory asked.

" Kicked. For the first time. " Lea was smiling as Cory put his hands on her stomach .

" Ohh. " Lea moaned again. " Did you feel it Cory? "

" I think our baby is really happy that mommy and daddy finally got together. "

* * *

><p>Lea was sitting in Cory's lap and they were waiting for their baby's next kicks.<p>

" Lea ? " Her mom came in.

" I'm really sorry for getting in Your house before You allow me. " Cory told Edith. " I just really love Your daughter. She is the most beautiful, the funniest, the greatest woman I've ever met. "

" It's alright. Just don't ever hurt her. If my husband will ever find out that you have hurt her he will kill you. "

" I'll try my best. " He was smiling. He finally had what he was dreaming of last two and a half years.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want me to continue this story and review if you don't want me to:D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

" So , are they dating now? " Amber asked Chris.

" Lea is pregnant? " Heather added.

" They'll be here in two minutes! Not going to tell you anything! "

" They just parked! " Dianna yelled.

This was the first day of filming after a little break of shooting Glee. Everyone was waiting for Lea and Cory to come. They had a lot of questions to them.

They came in the room. All the girls and Chris hugged her. Mark patted Cory on the back.

" Your baby? " Mark asked him.

" Of course " Cory laughed.

After some minutes of hugs everyone except Lea and Cory got back in their seats.

" Lea, everyone wants to know. " Chris started.

" Are you pregnant, Lea? " Naya asked.

" Five and a half months. "

" Wow, you still can hide it! " Heather said.

" Okay, next question! " Chris broke talking about Lea's babypump.

" And the father? " Amber asked.

Cory put his arm around Lea's waist.

" Cory? " Jenna asked. Everyone looked a bit suprised.

" Didn't you date that Katie girl? " Naya added.

" I did. Yes, I cheated on her. But if I wouldn't you probably won't be able to cheer for first 100 % Glee baby ! " Cory answered and gave a loving look to Lea.

" So, and plans for future? " Dianna asked. She already knew but she wanted everyone to know.

Lea showed everyone her hand with the engagement ring.

" Of my god! " After saying these words Chris went to hug Lea again. " You two getting married and having a baby,thank you god!" Chris whispered into Lea's ear. Lea laughed.

Finally, Lea got all the hugs and Cory got all the pats on the back and everyone was in their seats again.

" But we want to keep it as a secret for a while. " Cory told the cast.

" We are going to show everything in public but not now. " Lea added.

" Anyway, I am so happy for you two , no three ! " Dianna laughed.

" We all are! " Jenna added.

Lea and Cory were laughing.

" Will we see the monchele kiss? " Heather asked.

" What is monchele? " Lea asked.

" C'mon , Lea, you never read fanfics or tumblr? " Cory asked her.

" No. "

" It's you and me. "

" Monteith and Michele? " Lea asked Cory.

" For now. " Cory responsed and kissed her on the lips. Ryan came in.

" Well, well. " He said.

" Oh. " Lea said after she broke the kiss.

" Please just tell me the truth. " Ryan said.

" We are dating, no, actually we are engaged, and Lea is five and a half months pregnant." Cory told Ryan and held Lea closer to him.

Silence.

" Congratulations! " Ryan hugged them. " Lea, we will film scenes with you in next two weeks so no one can tell that Rachel Berry is pregnant , and when is your childbirth? "

" Fifteenth of May. " Cory told him. Of course he knew. They went to doctor in New York.

" I'm sorry for disturbing you , but we forgot to ask - baby boy or baby girl ? "

Cory gave look to Lea. She nodded.

" We are going to have someone to go shopping. "

" You are having a baby girl! Congratulations! " Naya told them.

" You are wrong. We are going to have someone to go to sports shops. " Lea said.

" Boy? " Mark asked.

" A healthy boy. " Cory added. Everyone laughed a bit.

" Okay, you can continue after filming, now I will need Rachel Berry to film all that she won't be able to do next four months. And that means that filming schedule for you all is going to change. Go and change into your characters! " Ryan told everyone.

* * *

><p>" Do you think they liked the news? " Lea asked Cory later that day while he was driving to his house what now was Lea's house too. Most of Lea's stuff was there now.<p>

" Of course, babe. Did you see Chris? " Cory responsed her.

" Yeah he was totally happy for us. "

" Everyone was. They all were really happy for us. "

" And you? " Lea asked him.

Cory stopped his car and kissed her. Very passionately. Lea put her arms around his neck. They were kissing when Lea saw the flash light. She immediately broke the kiss.

" Cory. Paparazzi. They just caught us. "

" Where? "

" I saw the flash light. I wanted to wait a bit before showing them all. " Lea had tears in her eyes.

" Lea, don't cry. We should do this. Now or later."

" But I know what comments I will have to read in the internet. About me stoling you from Katie. No, about you cheating on her. They don't know that you are no longer together!"

" Lea. That doesn't matter. I don't care what they will say. All I know is I love you and our baby. I want to be with you! In home, in public , events , on set, everywhere! "

" I love you so much. " Lea told him and kissed him. Again. On the lips. Sweet.

" I love you too, Lea. "

" Okay, drive. I am hungry. Your son is hungry. "

" That's what matters to me. " Cory laughed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lea went to buy some milk. When she was going back to Cory's house she saw the paparazzi everywhere. She knew what has happened.<p>

" I am strong. I love him. I can do this. " she told herself.

"Lea, are you visiting Cory?Are you dating? Is that an engagement ring? " The paps were everywhere.

" Yes, I'm visiting Cory. No more comments. "

" You are visiting him as a friend or boyfriend? " They continued.

" No comments." Lea went in the house. She was in tears.

" Lea, dear, again paparazzi? " Cory held her.

" Yes, but it's just my hormones. I want to see what they have written about me. "

" If you want to , I'll make some breakfast for us. " Cory really was the sweetest person she knew.

* * *

><p><em>Lea Michele dating her costar Cory Monteith? <em>

Lea clicked on the link.

_Last afternoon Lea Michele and her costar Cory Monteith were seen in his car. They really acted like a couple plus they were kissing. Pictures in gallery!_

Okay, Lea expected this.

_Lea Michele seen entering Cory Monteith's house this morning. She refused to tell if they are dating or not. _

Fine, this was normal.

_Cory Monteith cheating on his girlfriend Katie Cassidy? Or is she his exgirlfriend?Pictures of Lea and Cory kissing in his car!  
><em>

Lea expected this too. She read comments.

_nobody: bitch. katie and cory looked great together!_

_gleek123456789: nobody you are wrong! lea and cory are made for each other_

_moncheleeee: YEAH! THEY FINALLY MADE IT OFFICIAL!_

Lea stopped then. She knew that there are more people who likes it than who doesn't. But then she saw something. She clicked on the article.

_Lea Michele has gained some weight also she has seen eating meat. Did she quit her vegan diet? We really hope not to see fat Rachel Berry._

This was too much for her. She is pregnant. She needs to eat normally. And of course she has gained some weight. She read comments.

_animallover: we thought you were different,lea._

_awsedrftgyhuji: i'm no longer you fan Lea Michele. _

" Lea, breakfast is ready! " Cory came in the room and kissed her from the back. Then he saw Lea crying again.

" Cory, look at this..."

" Cory looked at his MacBook. He saw the reason why Lea was crying._ " _

" Lea, don't cry. They all are stupid. I know what you have to do. Login in you twitter. "

" I'm in. "

" Your password is_ "frankenteen" _? "

" I just really love you. " Lea smiled. " Okay, what you want to do in my twitter ? "

" I'll tweet something. "

**PREGNANT WOMEN GAINS WEIGHT AND NEEDS TO EAT MEAT!**

" Oh my god. You just tweeted this. " Lea said.

" I know. " He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating for so long :) Hope you liked it :) reviews always makes me happy :)<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Cory' s birthday. Lea tried to get out of their bed so she doesn't wake up Cory.

" I'm going to make some breakfast for our next daddy. " Lea was silently talking to their cat.

" Stop, Lea " She heard Cory' s voice when she walked out of their bedroom.

" Good morning first. Happy birthday! " She went to their bed and kissed Cory.

" Thank you! By the way – good morning you too. "

" I' ll make some breakfast for you. "

" No. Even It' s my birthday today I'm not letting you do anything for me. Next three days you are going just to lie in bed. "

" But Cory. I feel like I'm useless. "

" Lea, you are just pregnant. I don't want anything to happen with our little baby. "

" Cory, I'll just make some breakfast. I won't hurt myself. Please. " Lea showed her puppy face.

" Fine. But we are doing this together. So I can make sure that you don't hurt yourself. "

* * *

><p>They went downstairs to their kitchen.<p>

" So what do you want for breakfast today? " Lea asked playfully.

" Before I choose I'd like to kiss you. "

" I allow you. " Lea laughed. Cory kissed her. They were kissing very tenderly for a while.

" Cory, " Lea started " I'm not hungry anymore.. "

" Me too. " He took her bridal style and got her back to their bedroom.

Cory placed kisses on Lea's lips, chest, then he took off his t-shirt from her, she always slept with his t-shirts, he continued placing kisses on Lea's body when Lea took off his pants.

" Happy birthday, frankenteen. " She whispered into Cory's ear.

* * *

><p>"This…this was the best sex I've ever had. " Lea was still in extasia.<p>

"Yeah…it was…it was amazing. " Cory was lying with Lea on top of him.

"This probably is my best birthday ever. " He continued. " And there is only three days left till I get my biggest gift. "

" Cory, I'm scared. "

" Why , babe? "

" Cory, first of all, this will hurt a lot. I am woman. I'm afraid of pain. Second – how I am going to look after this? Will I ever be able to go to beach? I know I am so selfish but I'm just really scared of this. "

" Lea, it's normal. Of course you will be able to wear bikini! Look at yourself before pregnancy. Nothing is going to change. "

" I hope you are right. What are your plans for your birthday? "

" I don't know. Maybe I'll just lie in bed with my super hot girlfriend if she accepts this idea. "

" I think she will. "

" I hope. " Cory kissed Lea. Lea's eyes went in tears.

" Lea, what's wrong? "

" I just. I just remembered about our past. What if I wouldn't kiss you that day? We might probably spend all our lives thinking about each other but dating…dating other people. "

" Lea. You did. Now we are together. And I can say – nothing could ever break us again. What we had. If we are together now we are going to be together for the rest of our lives. "

" You make me cry again. Hormones. I'll never break up with you. "

" Glee? " Cory laughed a bit " I will always be with you, Lea. "

He kissed her again.

* * *

><p>" And take everyone from Glee. I haven't got anything for him. Even a cake. He thinks I can't go out so we've been in home for last week. "<p>

" Lea, we'll be there in two hours. " Dianna responsed Lea.

* * *

><p>Lea was still in bed with Cory when she heard their doorbell rang.<p>

" Who this could be? " Cory asked.

" Just get dressed. " Lea said as she quickly took some dress from her closet and put it on.

" Hiii! " Lea let everyone get in.

Cory didn't hear anything from Lea so he walked downstairs.

" SURPRISE! " Everyone was cheering.

" Wow… Lea, you? " Cory asked.

" I just made one phone call. "

* * *

><p>" Thank you all very much. This was awesome! " Cory said goodbye to their friends.<p>

As they were alone again Cory took Lea closer to him.

" Thank you , babe. This was awesome party. "

" I said – I just called Dianna. "

Cory's phone rang. Chris.

" Hey, I forgot my Jacket on your house, can you please give it to me? "

" Sure, see you in my driveway in half minute. "

"Where are you going Cory? " Lea asked.

" Chris forgot his jacket. "

" Oh. I'll go in shower. I hope to see you there too. " Lea went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Thank you,Cory!" Chris said.<p>

" You're welcome! Okay,Lea is waiting for me. Bye! "

* * *

><p>" Lea? "<p>

Silence.

He went upstairs.

He opened the door of the bathroom. He saw Lea. She was on the ground holding her belly with her hands.

" Cory… I wanted to go in shower… OHH… But it started. "

" Lea. I'm taking you to hospital. "

Cory drove as fast as he could.

" Dianna? Tell everyone that they started. Please tell our parents. "

" See you in hospital. " She hung up.

" CORYYY. " The were still driving.

" Just a few seconds till we reach the hospital, babe. "

" OOOOHHHHHHH."

"Lea Michele Sarfati?" The nurse asked.

" Yes. We need doctor, She is having first contractions. "

* * *

><p>" I HATE YOU!I HATE YOU CORY ALLAN MONTEITH! IT IS YOUR FAULT!AHHHHH." Lea was yelling.<p>

" Lea when I say "push" you have to push,okay? " The doctor told her.

Cory held her arm.

"Push,Lea"

"AHHHHHHHH. THIS MORNING WAS THE LAST TIME WE HAD SEX! I'LL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN. "

" Push,Lea. "

" AHHHHHHHHH."

" I see the head! Continue pushing , Lea "

" Lea, dear, you can! " Cory tried to talk to her.

" SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I'M FEELING NOW!"

" Lea, one,two three, push,Lea, final push! "

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Cory saw it. It was a very beautiful little baby boy. When nurses put him into Lea's arms he was just looking at them. He knew that it's all he ever wanted. Lea gave baby to him. He had tears in his eyes.

" I'm sorry, I need to write down your baby's height, weight and name. What's his name? "

" Jackson Monteith. " They both responsed together.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry,Cory. I shouldn't yell at you on your birthday. "<p>

" Lea. Stop it. I understand you. Okay I don't,but I can imagine how you felt. And yeah it is my birthday. I just got the most beautiful present in the world. "

" I love you. " She kissed him.

" I love you too. "

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. It's the end. I really hope you all liked it. This was my first fanfic ever. Please,review :) BTW I'm going to write more monchele soon ((:<br>**


End file.
